Happy Birthday
by raekyo
Summary: This is a birthday present for you...


_Sebenarnya pengen ngepost ini bulan kemaren pas tanggal 21.._

_Tapi sayang... Karena ribet mau berangkat nonton, akhirnya mesti di pending dulu...  
_

_So... Here it is!_

* * *

"Praaang!" mangkuk itu jatuh disertai bunyi pecahan yang ramai. Irene menutup matanya, tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan saat adonan kue itu terjatuh dari pegangan tangannya. Adonan putih itu menyiprat, menutupi lantai dan sedikit mengotori lemari es.

"Aduh..." Irene menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Padahal sudah hampir selesai. Dasar bodoh." keluhnya. Sekarang ia harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan cake yang baru, bahan yang tersisa pasti tidak cukup untuk di buat sebuah cake.

* * *

Irene memandang hasil karyanya dengan puas. Hasil karyanya seharian penuh di dapur. Sebuah cake yang belum berhias diletakkan dengan rapi diatas meja.

"Sekarang tinggal dihias."

Irene sedang mengocok krim dengan mixer ketika dua pasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. "Istriku sedang apa?" Jongdae meletakkan dagunya di leher Irene.

"Ah... Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Padahal kuenya belum selesai." ujar Irene kecewa.

"Eeei... Ini memang sudah waktunya aku pulang ke rumah, Rene."

"Padahal aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan." ujar Irene.

Jongdae tergelak melihat ulah Irene. 'Apanya yang kejutan kalau sejak seminggu yang lalu kau sudah heboh sendiri mencari-cari resep cake?' Jongdae teringat akan tumpukan buku resep kue di atas meja dan puluhan bookmarks tentang resep kue ulang tahun di laptop Irene.

"Tapi ya sudah, karena kau sudah pulang, kau bisa membantuku sekarang." Irene memutar badannya menghadap Jongdae, menyerahkan selembar serbet pada suaminya. "Meja makan kita berantakan dan kotor. Tolong dibersihkan." perintah Irene. Jongdae berlalu dari hadapan Irene dengan patuh.

Tapi baru beberapa menit, Jongdae kembali menghampiri Irene dan kemudian mulai mengganggu kesibukan istrinya.

"Jongdaeya..." ujar Irene gemas. Menjauhkan tangan Jongdae dari pinggangnya. "Geli..."

"Biarkan aku begini. Aku ingin melihatmu membuatkan kue untukku..." ucap Jongdae diiringi oleh kecupan di leher Irene.

"Kyaaa!" Irene berteriak karena geli. "Jongdaeyaaaa... Hentikan..."

"Tidak mau, aku senang mengganggumu." ujarnya sambil tersenyum usil.

"Hmmh... Mandi sana..." Irene berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Jongdae menjauhi dirinya. "Kalau tidak, tak akan ada kue untukmu!" ancam Irene.

Jongdae memajukan bibirnya. "Issh... Iya... Iya..." ujarnya sambil menggerutu meninggalkan dapur.

* * *

"Selesai!" sorak Irene. Sambil memandang cake yang sudah di hias cantik di hadapannya. Cake berbentuk bulat berselimut krim putih dan buah-buah segar yang bersusun rapi diatasnya.

"Waaa! Tampaknya enak!" cetus Jongdae yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sebelah Irene, tersenyum manis menatap istrinya.

Irene tersenyum. "Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday... Happy Birthday..." ujar Irene, ia mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang sambil tersenyum jahil.

Jongdae tertawa. "Iya... Terima Kasih... Terima Kasih... Terima Kasih... Terima Kasih... Terima Kasih... Terima Kasih..." balasnya.

"You're Welcome... You're Welcome... You're Welcome... You're Welcome... You're Welcome..." ujar Irene sembari mengangkat cake tadi dan membawanya ke meja makan. Meja makan itu sudah dibersihkan oleh Jongdae. Sangat bersih, sampai tidak ada satupun peralatan makan di atasnya. Irene tertawa geli melihat meja yang bersih itu dan kemudian meletakkan cake tadi diatasnya. Ia menyalakan lilin yang sudah disusun rapi diatas cake tadi.

Jongdae mengikuti Irene dan berhenti di sebelahnya, menatap istrinya yang menyalakan lilin-lilin diatas cakenya dengan hati-hati.

"Yak! Selesai! Sekarang ucapkan keinginan dan tiup lilinnya!" ujar Irene menarik Jongdae dan menempatkannya tepat di hadapan cakenya.

"Tidak ada lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun?" tanya Jongdae bingung ketika ia disuruh meniup lilinnya tanpa dinyanyikan terlebih dahulu.

"Eh? Yang pandai bernyanyi kan kau?" Irene balas menatap Jongdae.

"Tapi yang berulang tahun kan aku?" ujar Jongdae memelas.

"Aku tidak pandai menyanyi..."

"Pelan juga tidak apa-apa kog..." Jongdae mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Irene. Mau tidak mau Irene pun meyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun itu untuk suaminya.

"새일 축하합니다... 새일 축하합니다... 사랑하는 우리 종대... 새일 축하합니다..."

"Yeeeeey!" Jongdae bersorak dan kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Irene. "Thanks..." katanya sambil tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya untuk membuat permohonan.

Irene mengelus pipinya dengan wajah memerah karena perbuatan Jongdae barusan.

"Yak selesai!" Jongdae membuka matanya dan menium lilinnya dengan cepat.

Irene terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan Jongdae. "What? Cepat sekali?"

Jongdae tidak menghiraukan protes istrinya dan mulai mencabut lilin-lilin di atas cakenya.

"Jongdae ya..." Irene memanggil suaminya.

"Ssst... Kalau tidak cepat, nanti jatah waktu untuk permohonanku jadi menipis..." ujar Jongdae misterius.

"Maksudnya? Permohonan apa?"

"Permohonanku tadi." Jongdae mulai memotong cakenya dan menyuapkan potongannya pada Irene.

"Jongdae..." Irene menatap suaminya dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah cake. "Permohonan apa yang kau minta? Kenapa harus buru-buru begini?" Irene menelan cakenya.

Jongdae mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Irene. "Permohonanku untuk berduaan denganmu malam ini." Ujar Jongdae seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil, membuat wajah Irene kembali memerah setelahnya.


End file.
